Rebirth of A New Age
by Jikkino
Summary: What happens when you have a deadline to find your soul mate? Kagome isn't just your ordinary demon. And with loads of available demons to choose from and her not so much into the idea until her eyes meet someone she never expected to show interest in. My first story so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

****Fuedal Era**************************************************************

It was night out. The sky was clear and only occupied the stars that glimmered against its darkness. All was silent until a loud scream erupted from deep within the Eastern lands forest. Birds flew from their quiet perches as the scream echoed throughout for miles. Pain was immanent in the scream then silence. An erie quiet then covered the land for a moment when another pain filled scream erupted. This one louder than the last.

"Hurry up Hiko!" Yelled a demoness dressed in all white. She was carrying a basket of clean rags while running into a room where another woman laid, obviously in pain. "Hurry grab more warm water. Madam said the baby is coming soon."

"Yes, right away Mam." Another demoness also wearing all white responded while running out to the hall and to wear more warm water was located.

The women laying in the room was moaning in pain as another contraction was about to hit her. Then a blood curtling scream of pure agony broke through her lips. The demoness, referred to as Madam, was knelt over the pregnant demon with her hands in position to help aid the baby to come out.

"It'll be okay Lady Akiko…everything will be okay. I will help you through this." Madam spoke sternly yet softly as to try and calm the demoness before her.

"Please make sure my baby is delivered safely no matter what." Spoke the Lady of the house. Her eyes a very pale yellow begged Madam. Her hair, sprawled out around her was long, the color of ebony and crimson blended together. Small strands of hair hugged her sweat covered face that held two red strips across each check and a black crescent moon with its tips pointed upward.

"Of course, M'Lady."

"Do you understand how important this baby is Madam?" Lady Akiko asked sternly.

"Yes M'Lady. I will do everything in my power to make sure the baby is safe. No harm will come to it. You have my word as your families most loyal servant."

"Do you…remember?"

"Yes M'Lady. I will do what has been set to be done. Your baby will be safe. I will make sure of that."

Then as Lady Akiko was about to respond, another contraction hit her full force and she could feel the baby's head moving down. 'Yes little one. You will be here soon.' Lady Akiko thought to herself as she prepared to push. In just a few minutes her little baby would be here and everything would change in their kingdom.

******************************8

As Lady Akiko's moans and screams echoed down the halls a male youki paced in his office waiting for the news of his soon to be first child and heir to his lands. His face held an anxious and worried façade. He was the Lord of the Eastern Lands and he was powerless to help ease his mate's pain as she was bringing their child into this world. This child was special. No one knew except for a few trustworthy servants that this baby was coming. Their species of youki had to keep it a secret. They were the last of their kind. The Phoenix Youki, born of fire and the power of rebirth. The youki Lord continued to pace with his long golden hair pulled into a high pony tail, not a strand out of place. His eager crimson colored eyes held deep thought in them. Different shade of red swirled within in them like flames flickering in the wind. His skin was lightly tanned giving contrast to his features. He adorned one black strip down each cheek from the corner of each eye with a single white crescent moon on his forehead with its tips facing down towards the bridge of his nose. The mark of the Eastern Lord. "I must go to Akiko…" he spoke out loud to no one. Then he exited his study towards his mate's location.

"Keep pushing M'Lady. Almost there! I see the head!" Encouraged Madam as she positions her hands around the top of the baby's head helping it through as Lady Akiko pushed again.

"Ahhh!" Growled Lady Akiko as a servant wiped her sweat from her brow. "It hurts."

"Almost done M'Lady. One more good push should do it." Madam instructed just as the Eastern Lord entered.

"Lord Kato the baby is about here." A servant informed him as she bowed.

"My love…I am here." Lord Kato spoke as he walked passed the servant without even a hint of acknowledgment.

"Push M'Lady! Push!" Ordered Madam.

Lady Akiko didn't have time to respond to her mate as she pushed one last time. Then a small cry erupted and everyone cheered. Madam wiped the baby clean and wrapped it in a blanket. Gently she handed the baby to its mother.

"Is it a boy or a girl my love?" An eager Kato asked almost jumping up and down with joy.

Lady Akiko unwrapped part of the blanket and with a tiered voice spoke with a smile. "It's a little baby…girl." Upon seeing what gender their baby was they both noticed her hair color. "Her hair?"

The baby girl cooed and whimpered for warmth. She wiggled and squirmed then ever so slowly open her eyes. Her big sapphire blue eyes. She had long eye lashes white as snow even her eyebrows were almost white with a faint blue tint in them as well as her thick mane of hair.

"She is beautiful my Love." Whispered Kato. "She is the chosen one the prophecy spoke of and our baby."

"What shall we call her?"

"Kagome…" Replied Kato as he starred adoringly at his precious child. His princess.

"Lady Akiko, shall I ready a bath for the Princess Kagome?" asked Madam. "I will have Rin ready your bath and clothes."

"Yes Madam. That would be wonderful." Lady Akiko replied with exhaustion evident in her words.

*****17 YEARS LATER***************

It was mid-afternoon and the sky was covered in dark rain filled clouds. The smells of fresh rain, thick in the air right before mother nature unleashed its nurturing upon the earths soil. Everything was serene and beautiful, peaceful. Standing on a rock in front of a small lake was a young woman with pale blue hair flowing around her down past her knees. She had a blank expression on her face as the rain hit her pale white flesh, soaking her black kimono with silver cherry blossoms stitched into the hems. It hugged her form tightly as she gazed emotionless with those sapphire colored eyes across the lake. Rain smacked against the lakes water giving the place a soft pitter patter noise that seemed to calm the demoness. It was as if she was controlling the weather around her.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" asked a demon girl with short black hair. "Is there anything you need? The gathering is about to start."

"No Rin. I am fine. Just thinking is all." I replied hoping she wouldn't persist in more questioning. Today was the 13th year mark of when I lost my parents and became the Lady of the Eastern Lands. My heart aches for my mother and father but they are never coming back. They died protecting me and these lands and now I will do the same. It is my birth right. That fateful day I lost them to an evil hanyou called Naraku. He used trickery and my capture to kill them, but before they died they both used the last of their phoenix demon inside themselves to take him with them. I miss my mother and father very much. Because they passed when I was so young I have few memories of them and didn't get the chance to learn of my heritage. The only person who knew my parents closely is Madam. She has been raising me since they passed and said after tonight she will tell me what my parents wanted me to know about my heritage.

"Yes M'Lady." Bowed Rin.

"Just call me Kagome. You have known me since birth Rin. We grew up together."

"It is my duty to call you by title now M'Lady. But if you wish is that then I will do so Kagome." Smiled Rin.

"Thank you. This is all becoming so much."

"I know but all will be okay. The prophecy…" Rin was about to speak then stopped.

"Wait? What prophecy?"

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome but I can't speak of that. I wasn't supposed to mention that. That is for Madam to discuss. Please forgive me."

"Hn…" Kagome jumped down from the rock and proceeded to walk back to her kingdom to search for Madam so that she can get this over with once and for all.

*********AT THE PALACE*********************

"Madam? We need to talk." Called out a flustered Kagome who was still soaking wet.

"Yes, Lady Kagome we do need to talk." An older female Youiki spoke as she stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes a pale pink hue and her deep purple hair pulled back into a braid. She only stood about 4 feet tall. Much shorter then Kagome. She wore a plane yellow kimono.

"Meet me in my study in ten."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Madam responded bowing as she disappeared back into the shadows.

************ IN KAGOME'S STUDY ******************************************************

"Lady Kagome, there is a lot to go over but right now all you need to know is that you were born from the Pheonix Youiki Prophecy called the 'Rebirth of a New Age.' That is why you do not adorn the same colors as your parents did. Instead you resemble them in the form of opposite. Where their powers were that of fire your power of water and even ice. You have great abilities now other youiki of your kind has ever had before. That's why the prophecy is called rebirth of a new age. You will bring forth the dawning of new beginning for your kind. Resembling water, the element that brings new life as well as nurtures it. You are very powerful once you learn to control your complete power within. But you will gain one more abilities once you reach your 18th birthday. But in order for that to happen you must find your soul mate. Its time Lady Kagome you start searching. This is what your parents wanted."

Kagome swallowed hard. She didn't really know what to take of this. She always felt different and now she knows why. "Hmm. My soul mate? Is that why we have a gathering tonight?"

"Yes M'Lady. Your mother and father said to throw you a gathering 3 times before your 18th birthday so that you may meet any potential suiters.

"Oh goosh." Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes. Mentally face palming in knowing some of the male youiki that will be there. "Do I have to." Whined Kagome as she childishly stomped her foot.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. You must. And you will. That is what your parents wanted." Madam replied firmly.

And with that the two parted to get ready for the nights gathering (the gathering is like a party).

*************************** END CHAPTER ********************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Eager

*************EASTERN LANDS CASTLE***********************************

'I hope all the Lords of the West, South, and North received the invitations in time' thought Madam as she walked the long halls with her arms behind her back. Her face was filled with wisdom but showed concern as she furrowed her brows. 'I hope the princess can find her soul mate in time. These lands depend on it. All will be lost if she fails. The darkness is coming back, but I do not wish to tell Lady Kagome in fear she will be to distracted and lose sight of finding her true mate.' Madam continued to ponder on the serious matter when she noticed the sun was about to set.

"It is time to greet our guest." She spoke out loud while turning down another long hallway that led to the castle entrance. A small smile graced her face as she continued on her way.

******************WESTERN LANDS CASTLE*************************************

"Why are we going to this gathering? What is it for?" growled a hanyou with silver dog ears on his head.

"Get over it mutt." Came a cold and calm response from another male youiki.

"Inuyasha! That is my name Sesshomaru you ass." Inuyasha growled again. His ears twitching with irritation.

"Get ready we leave."

"Pft…I am not interested in the Princess of the Eastern Lands, Sesshomaru." Grumbled Inuyasha as he fidgeted with is red kimono. 'I already found someone I love and want to mate with…Kykiko…I miss you my love.' Thought Inuyasha knowing his brother would be furious if he knew his relations with the human miko.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru replied as he walked away, his fluffy white tale wrapped around his shoulder gently swaying just above the ground behind him. His traditional Western Lands attire was his silk white kimono with gold and marron patterns across the hems of each sleeve. "Do not be late little brother."

*************************NORTHERN LANDS*****************************************

"Yes! Finally the Eastern Lands Lady is ready to find a suitor." A cheerful female youiki giggled while jumping up and down. Her curly auburn colored hair bouncing along with her. Her eyes the color of maroon lit up with so much excitement she looked as if she would burst right on the spot. She continued jumping for glee while twirling in her elegant over the top red kimono with gold and orange patterns threw out it. "Oh brother Kouga. This is your chance to claim your love that you been waiting so long for."

"eh..hehe…Kuri calm down please." Replied a nervous Kouga while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Lady Kagome probably won't even remember me". (Kouga still looks like himself in Inuyasha series except he wears a black kimono with a dark purple sash with a yellow star on his forehead and purple jagged stripes across his cheeks.)

"Oh, stop it. Of course she will. She is the nicest person we have ever met since mother and father passed away. She would be a perfect mate for you. Beautiful too!" Kuri spoke with a dreamy look in her eyes with her hands clasped together in front of her as if praying to kami.

"Maybe." Kouga whispered while blushing at the memory of their first encounter. 'We were just kids.' My guardian had thrown me a celebration on becoming Lord of the Northern Lands. 'I remember her walking through my castle doors with her guardian beside her. She looked like an angel. So pure…'

"Hello!? Big brother? Are you daydreaming again." Giggled Kuri. She placed her hand over mouth trying not to burst into a fit of laughter at her brother's puppy love expression and slight drool coming out of his mouth.

"Oh. Um yes. We must leave within the hour. Are you packed little sister?"

"Well of course I am silly. Are you not?" Grinned Kuri knowing how unorganized her older brother was.

"Crap!" Yelled Kouga as he turned on his heels running towards his room.

********************SOUTHERN LANDS**************************************************

"Oh No. I'm running behind! Crap crap crap!" An angry male youiki growled at himself as he dashed down the halls of his palace. "Where did that twin of mine go?" He asked out loud to know one in particular as he sped past multiple servants scurrying to get out of the way. He had forest green hair that he let flow freely down to his mid back and silver eyes that looked like glass orbs. As he ran, his kimono, a deep blue with green leaves stitched randomly over the fabric flowed like water around his form.

"Haku, where have you been brother?" asked another male youiki with the same feature except his hair was black, yet still shared the same silver orbs for eyes. He smirked as his brother ran up to him outside the castle.

"Why didn't you remind me what time it was Yaku? I thought I was late." Spoke Haku gasping for air. He was so flustered from thinking he was late he forgot to breath.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really shared the same womb brother." Yaku replied with his palm against his forehead as he was shaking his head.

"Yea yea…jerk"

"Doesn't matter. Makes it easier for me to become the Lady of the East's mate. Having a dummy for a brother just makes it all the more easy for me." Grinned Yaku as a slight breeze blew his ebony black hair around his face. "You know I like to win."

"I didn't know this was game Yaku." Replied a smirking Haku.

"I heard the Lady of the East is the most beautiful demoness in all the lands. They say one look from her will have a demon drooling. The Western and Northern Families has seen her. And from the stories I have heard she sounds like quite the special little creature." Yaku said while tapping his bottom lip in thought of how beautiful this demoness must be.

"We will have to see for ourselves then brother."

The two brothers then took off to the East, eager to see the demoness for themselves.

****************EASTERN LANDS**************************************

The gathering was about to start. Many male demons have shown up to the event, all eager to see if the rumors were true that the Lady of the East was as beautiful and powerful as was spoken. Many of them there were there in hopes to mate with her while others were there in support and curiosity for the new Lady of the East.

Kagome's POV******

'The castle has filled up rather quickly.' Kagome thought to herself as she watched everyone below her commuting with one another. Most of them where single males. Some women and a couple of mates obviously curious of the future events to happen. 'Didn't think there would be this many demon's here all at once. What did Madam tell them?' Kagome continued to ponder as she turned around and left the area above the room filled with demon's from all over the lands.

Madam's POV********

"You look stunning, Lady Kagome." Beamed Madam as she was doing Lady Kagome's hair.

Lady Kagome sat on a pillow as Madam finished pulling half of pale blue hair up, braiding the sides till they met in the middle while letting the bottom half flow freely down around her.

"Thank you, Madam. You have always been there for me. I am forever indebted to you." Kagome said as she had tears off happiness well up behind her white eye lashes. Kagome was scared though as well. She has never been around so many strangers before.

"Everything will be alright M'Lady. I know you are nervous. I can sense your fear. You must keep calm. Just know tonight is the night you will get to know new potential friends as well as your potential soul mate. Just be you. The Lady Kagome I know is sweet caring and bright. Cheer up M'Lady. All will be fine." Madam spoke sternly with a motherly tone as she finished tying Kagome's white sash around her turquoise kimono. Lavender trimming outlined the hems of her sleeves.

Kagome got up and went to look in the mirror.

"Oh wow, Madam. You did an awesome job with my hair and clothes."

"Not a problem M'Lady. It's what I do." Smiled Madam as she looked over Kagome one last time before exiting the room to let her be till it was time for her to make her entrance.

*******Kagome's POV*********

'I'm scared.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I wonder if "He" will be here.' Kagome thought as she blushed. 'No, no way. No way would he ever want me. He was always cold to me.' Frowned Kagome. 'No possible way he could be my soul mate.'

-You never know until you try…Spoke her beast

'Humph!'

-We both know deep down your attraction to him….

'I'm not worthy of him.'

-Yes, you are…

'Go away.' Kagome growled internally as her beast let out a low chuckle before going back into the depths of her mind. Her beast was just getting her nerves more worked up than usual and she didn't need that right now. Kagome took a deep breath then blew it out slowly while shaking her hands out as if it would loosen her nerves. Then with one final look over she turned around and exited the room and towards her eager awaiting guest.


	3. Chapter 3

*******************INUYASHA'S POV***************

Everyone here is annoying. Wish I didn't have to come to this damn gathering. Nothing to do except eat fancy food and hear everyone gossip about pointless crap and the rare beauty of the East.

"Hey dog face." An unwelcomed familiar voice hollered causing my ears to twitch as Kouga entered threw the palace doors. "What is wrong with you? Your ugly mug has and even uglier face on it." He chuckled.

Smack! "Hush brother. That isn't very nice to say to an old friend you haven't seen in years." Little Yuri scolded at her brother after smacking the back of his head making him fall face first onto the floor.

"Ha! That's what you get stupid wolf." I snickered while he tried to pull his face off the marble floor. Oh how I loved to see his sister torment him. Now where is that brother of mine…

********************Sesshomaru's POV*************************

It has been many years since I stepped foot in this castle. Looking around I saw familiar faces from across all the lands. The wolf clan the fox clan even the bear clan. 'I wonder if that same girl I met so many years earlier will be here. I wonder if she remembers me. No. Why would I care? '

-Why did you come then my beast growled

'It would be rude not to come.'

-Admit it. You are curious of that girl it chuckled.

'I am above servant girls Beast.' I responded starting to get annoyed. I then shoved my Beast back into the back of my mind.

'Did I miss her?'

***************FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO**********************

Kagome was running around in the castle gardens. Her pale blue hair flowing freely around her as she chased a little blue and purple butterfly from one end of the garden to the next not paying attention to where she was going until 'BAM!'.

"Ow…" Kagome groaned as she fell on her bottom rubbing her head. She looked up at the object she ran into. Sapphire met amber and she could smell a hint of pine with rain. 'He smells good.' Kagome thought to herself. Great. Now my clothes are dirty.' Kagome wined internally as she tried to rub some of the dirt off her white and blue kimono.

"Who are you girl?" a young Sesshomaru asked as he stood above Kagome. 'Those eyes…' Sesshomaru thought to himself before mentally shaking himself back to reality.

"I..i..um…I am a servant to the Lady of the Eastern House." Kagome replied quickly trying to hide her lie. It wasn't a complete lie. She served herself who she herself was the Lady of the Eastern House. She then mentally laughed at herself. 'Madam isn't going to like me lying to a Lord.'

"Hn…you need to watch where you are going girl." Sesshomaru commanded with a blank face expression as Kagome picked herself up off the ground. 'For a servant she was unique looking. Her eyes are so memorizing.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as she got up.

"You should watch were you are going as well." Huffed Kagome as she stomped her foot at him.

"Disrespectful servant you are. I am the Lord of the West. You will address me with proper title." Sesshomaru replied with a cold stare, his amber eyes smoldering.

"Yes, your royal Lordship." Snickered Kagome her voice filled with sarcasm. She was but a child. A smart youiki child at that. She knew if she wanted she could get the best of this Lord without a problem. Her parents left her many gifts from their family bloodlines. All of which she kept secret.

"Be gone servant before I decide to dispose of you myself." Sesshomaru growled faintly just loud enough as a warning to be heard by Kagome.

Then just as Kagome was about to turn around a voice unfamiliar to her called out.

"Who is this?" a young Inuyasha asked as he leaped out of a nearby tree.

"No one special." Replied Sessshomaru as he turned and walked away. "It is time to leave mutt."

"Hey screw you Sesshomaru!" Screamed Inuyasha as he trailed after his older brother while shaking his fist in the air making empty threats about kicking his ass. Completely forgetting about the girl behind them.

'What a strange family.' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to walk through her garden admiring all the beautiful flowers it had to offer. Touching the soft silky petals every now and again. Then without warning she summed a small rain cloud to water her flowers. "The smell of rain is my favorite." She whispered.

************END FLASH BACK*********************

 ** _WRITTER:_**

 ** _SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I WANTED TO BASE IS SOLEY ON THE FIRST MEETING BETWEEN KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY LINE SO FAR. IT'LL GET MORE INTERESTING HERE SOON. JUST SUMMING UP THE BASIC OUTLINES AND CONNECTIONS. FIRST STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. THANK YOU TO ALL FOR READING_**


	4. Chapter 4

*********WRITTER POV************

Kagome was walking down the halls towards her guest when a sharp pain erupted in her head.

"What is going on?" Kagome groaned as she held her head. A strong feeling of heat washed over her as she leaned herself against the wall next to her. She could feel a strong power release inside of her.

"Is this one of my new powers?" She asked herself in shock. Kagome ran into a room close to her. Looking into the mirror she saw that her features had changed and. Her hair was now white with one dark blue streak on each side of her head. Her eyes lighten from sapphire to a now grey blue hue. Her skin once lightly tanned from being outdoors was pale white.

"What is going on with me?" Kagome screamed into the mirror on the verge of freaking out. "Why is this happening right now?"

"Because the demon you choose to be your soul mate is close." Madam spoke up from the shadows as she walked out with her hands crossed behind her back bowing to her Lady.

"Really…?" Kagome whispered as she leaned closer to the mirror still shocked at her new features. Slight as they were but still amazingly weird to her. She gently traced a finger down her now very pale cheek. 'Cold.' Was all Kagome could think.

"Yes. Really. This is a very good sign Lady Kagome, but you should conceal your powers until after the gathering. Can you do that?" asked Madam.

"I think so." Kagome closed her eyes and withdrew the hot new energy burning inside of her. She grabbed the hot white and blue flames and shoved them back. Hiding any signs of her true power.

"Very good M'Lady. Look." Instructed Madam gesturing her towards the mirror again.

"Look at what?" Kagome then turned around to see herself in the mirror again. Her hair was now black including her eyebrows and eyelashes. Her eyes a dark grey. Her skin a light tan now covered her. "What the heck happened Madam?!" Fear in Kagome's voice was evident. "I don't look the same at all!" She screeched.

"Don't worry M'Lady. This is one of your many abilities. Changing your features comes with concealing your powers." Madam spoke with a cheery voice. "This will be so much fun to fool all of the guest. Also it is up to the male youiki to find you out and make the connection. That is part of the prophecy M'Lady."

"Hmm… At least this way whoever I meet won't just be interested in my looks I guess." Kagome shrugged. 'This might actually be fun' She thought to herself smirking.

"Now go, go M'Lady the night is young and there is a ton of, grr, single demons out there for the picking." Madam spoke slyly as she swayed her hips walking out of the room. Her pink eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You sneak…" Kagome huffed as she followed Madam out of the room and back down the hall.

*******AT THE GATHERING*******************

WRITER POV****

The gathering was in the entertainment room, the largest room in the castle. It held over a hundred demon's comfortably. The floors were laid with white marble. The walls a light blue was adorn with huge paintings of scenery and battle scenes of the past Eastern Lord and Lady. Tables were lined with food and drinks for the guest and a small group of demons were playing music in the background as people talk casually to one another. All types of demons came to see the Lady of the East. The crowd of demons grew with the upcoming excitement of seeing the secret daughter the past Lord and Lady had. No one knew she existed except for a few trustworthy demons. No one knew exactly what she looked like.

Kagome walked into the room filled with demons, a casual glance around and she recognized a couple of people. She was nervous but she didn't dare let them all know that forgetting she had her looks concealed. Then without hesitating she walked up to a small group of demons.

"Hello Kouga. Hi Kuri." Kagome spoke as she gave them a huge smile.

"Kagome?!" Kuri screeched in excitement. "Oh my it has been so long since we have talked. I have missed you dearly. She said while lunging at Kagome hugging her with such force.  
"What happened to you? You don't look like…you." Kuri then proceeded to look Kagome up and down curiously poking her cheeks then feeling her hair.

"It has been too long Kuri." Kagome said as she smiled again this time with a little bit of nervousness in her expression as Kuri prodded her face. "I concealed my aura and in turn my powers can also change my appearance. Although my appearance will change permanently as I get closer to my birthday."

"Really Kagome? That is so awesome. I wish I could do that." Kuri said then stopped poking Kagome as if she did she would change back.

"Hi Kagome." Kouga pipped up with a shaky tone. He was nervous as all heck and couldn't find anything else to say.

"Hey Kouga. How has it been?"

"Oh you know. Dealing with this little brat and taking care of my lands." He then got another smack to the back of the head.

"Jerk." Kuri replied while shaking her hands from the pain of whacking her brother.

'Some things never change.' Kagome thought to herself as the two bickered back and forth for what seemed like forever. Then Kouga directed himself back to Kagome.

"I heard you are looking for a mate. I would gladly be that lucky demon." Kouga spoke softly to Kagome while getting down on his knees and caressing her hand.

Her delicate fingers looked soft and timid in his large hands. Kagome started to blush. She then got even more red as other demons there started to look at them and whisper.

"Um, Kouga I don't see you like that. You are more like family to me, a brother." Kagome replied in almost a whisper, trying not to shake.

Kouga just smiled at Kagome then released her hand stood up and hugged her. Kagome stood there, shocked. But she didn't turn him away or shrug him off. She knew he cared about her but to her he wasn't like that in her eyes. He was like a brother to her and Kuri a sister. What she didn't notice was a set of amber eyes focused on her from across the room.

************SESSHOMARU POV**************

I watched, curiously at the wolfs interaction with a woman. I had no idea who she was but they obviously knew her. Is that the Lady of the East? Could this be the ravaging beauty everyone spoke about. She doesn't look very special to me. "Hn."

*********WRITER POV******************

As Kagome wiggled out of a very eager Kouga's grasp she turned to Kuri and quickly excused herself so that she could meet the rest of her guest. She turned away from the brother and sister that now threw themselves into another conversation.

'Wonder who should I talk to next.' Kagome thought to herself as she skimmed the crowds. 'That smell…' Kagome thought to herself as the scent of pine and rain hit her nose full force.

"Who are you?" asked a cold emotionalist tone from behind her, confirming her suspicion. Kagome spun around almost falling over. There stood in all his glory the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Who am I?" Kagome asked as if she wasn't sure.

"I believe answering a question with a question isn't productive to small talk." Sesshomaru said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Kagome stood there shocked then finally snapped out of it. She turned away from him, hiding the blush she had going across her face lightly.

"Answer me girl." Sesshomaru then demanded.

"I am a guest to this house. Who are you?" Kagome gritted through her teeth, trying not to lash out at the rudeness this man expressed towards her.

"Hn…" was his only reply to her as he turned and walked away. 'Waste of my time.' Was all Sesshomaru thought as he left Kagome there shocked and angry all within a conversation so short it barely happened.

***********KAGOME'S POV******************

'Well this night has been weird so far. First Kouga's random proposal (if you can call it that) and now that jerk Sesshomaru acting like I don't matter. If he only knew.' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to shake off the crazy feeling she felt after talking to the Western Lord. 'Why is he so cold?' Was all Kagome could think as she nonchalantly walked around the room. Every now and again stopping to chat with a few new people none of which knew who she really was. But then again no one asked and this way should could really get to know them for who they were. She met some nice men but none of which were soul mate material.

'If he is here then why am I not able to pin point who "he" is.' I groaned out loud. 'This is going to be a long few months I can already tell.' As I was about to go around a corner, I could feel malicious eyes staring at me. I couldn't pin point where it was coming from without releasing my aura.

"Who is there?" I commanded out loud. I then heard a loud scratching noise as if someone clawed the walls coming closer and closer to me. "Who are you?" I demanded once more. Then I saw it…

WILL CONTINUE AND PICK UP IN CHAPTER 5. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. KEEP LETTING ME KNOW HOW IT IS. I AM OPEN FOR REASONABLE SUGGESTION AND POSITIVE FEED. THANK YOU AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

 _'_ _If he is here then why am I not able to pin point who "he" is.' I groaned lowly. 'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_ _Was all I could think as I walked out of the room. I was tiered from the nights interactions with so many people and need some rest._

 _Walking down the hallway I could feel eyes upon me. It was dark in the hallway and I could not pin point where the eyes peering out at me were coming from._

 _"_ _Who's there?" I demanded._

"Who's there?" I demanded.

I stood completely still not knowing where this evil energy I could feel was coming from. Then I heard it chuckle and then speak.

"You don't remember me little Kagome…?" a sinister male voice spoke all around me. I could feel the mischief within his words. He sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"No, I do not. Should I?" I couldn't shake the weird feeling his voice gave me. Slightly fearful of it.

"Tisk Tisk little Kagome. How could you forget your future mate." Then I heard him chuckle again, but still he didn't show himself.

"Like hell I am." I released my energy. A strong burst of power flowed around and away from me creating this bright blue flame.

"There's my Kagome. Show me your Pheonix powers. I can practically taste you my sweet." Hissed the hidden man.

*******WRITTER POV************************

Kagome stood there in the hallway engulfed in bright blue flames of immense power searching for the intruder within her walls. Her hair fell out of its braids and changed back to its pure white color adorned with two blue strips. Her skin back to its snowy sheen. Her eyes a greyish blue hue, were filled with rage at the disrespect that dare enter her home and speak to her as so. Without warning Kagome sensed out her intruder then formed a ball of blue flame and shot it into the shadows where she felt his presence.

"Now, now Kagome. That wasn't very nice. Not how you should treat your soul mate." The evil man spoke with a taunting tone as he stepped into the light.

Then it all hit Kagome at once. She remembered who "HE" was.

****FLASH BACK**************

"Mommy. Mommy. I found my ball." Giggled a toddler sized Kagome as she ran up to her mother sitting under a tree with her black and red hair pulled up. She wore a simple pink kimono and had a calm look on her face as she smiled warmly at her daughter who now was running up to her.

"Yes, sweety. You did." She spoke lovingly to her daughter as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Will you play with me Mommy?"

"Yes, of course honey. Stand over there and I'll stay here and we can pass it back and forth."

"This will be so much fun." Kagome jumped up with glee running to the other end of the clearing.

The two passed the ball back and forth for quite a while until the sun began to set. Kagome was about to toss the ball to her mother again when all of a suddan a huge cloud of black miasma came out from behind Kagome and grabbed her. Kagome screamed out for her mother as the darkness swallowed her back into the pits of darkness.

"Kagome!" Akiko screamed as she jumped towards the darkness.

"Mommy help me!" Kagome cried out as she whimpered to herself. She was scared and rightfully so. She was scared of the dark and now the darkness moved and surrounded her till it was almost suffocating. She shook in fear not knowing what this was or how to get out.

"Akiko! Where is Kagome?" Asked Nato who came running after hearing their screams. He stood next to his love as he faced the evil black cloud of miasma.

"She is in there." Akiko spoke with hate and disgust.

"Akiko we must conjoin and unlock her spirit within now before we can't do it. This will save her and hopefully destroy it." Nato instructed Akiko sternly. "There is no room for error."

"Yes, my love."

******KAGOME POV************

I was surrounded by darkness. A deep thick poisonous cloud that burned every part of my body. My eyes teared up my nose burned and my throat felt like it would melt. I was scared and wanted my mommy. Then I heard it. The demon that dared to kidnap me. He laughed mockingly at me as I stood there completely defenseless.

"Little Kagome. How I always wanted to meet you. Here at last I come face to face with the prophecy and you are definitely unique." He spoke calmly then emerged from the darkness. "I am Naraku."

"I don't know who you are. Let me go." I wanted to cry. I felt so scared and alone. The darkness around me was swallowing me up and I couldn't escape. I couldn't hear my mother anymore and I started to feel cold. So cold…

"Sorry my little Kagome but I can't do that." He replied coldly while he touched my face. It felt like needles stabbing my flesh. I wanted to scream.

"NO!" I yelled as I turned away from the man in front of me. I was only a child and facing a powerful foe. Something wet ran down my face and my vision became blurred. Tears? No…It was falling all around me soaking my hair and my clothes. Something inside me switched. I felt a strong power growing within me. What was it? Then it hit me full force and a white light erupted from within me. It burned but not in a painful way. Then just as quickly as that demon half breed appeared, he was gone and all went silent as I fell asleep.

"Kagome…"

I heard my mother's voice call out to me.

"Mommy? Is that you? Where am I?"

"Kagome…sweaty. We are inside your mind. Your father and I are no longer with you in the world of the living. I'm sorry Kagome. But we had to do what we did."

"What? No mommy. Why?" I started to whimper as I thought about never seeing my mother and father ever again. It scared me.

"Your father and I combined our powers so that we could kill that hanyou who tried to take you. We gave you our magic in hopes it will protect you. You are very special Kagome and when you wake Madam will be waiting with you. She will teach you what she can. Please listen to her."

Then a bright light appeared before me. There standing was my mother and father holding hands with a loving peaceful smile on their faces. Like angels. Glowing with a soft hue of white and pink light.

"My sweat little Kagome. Know that we love you very much. Your mother and I will always be in your heart and in your memories. Stay strong. You will always be my little princess." My father calmly spoke as he walked up to me and hugged me tight. Tighter than he ever has before. I couldn't help but cry as I threw my arms around him. I didn't want them to go but I knew they had. My mother walked up to us and wrapped her gentle arms around me as well.

"I love you my Kagome."

Then they were gone…

**********PRESENT**********

"YOU!" Kagome growled. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and her power grew as her anger grew. "You are dead. My parents killed you with their dying breath."

"They failed to rid of me. Although they did severely damage my body hence why its…been a while since our first encounter." He smirked.

Kagome brought her hands up, palms face up, each at shoulder length. Small blue orbs formed within them as Kagome chanted some words before commanding them to act. Each orb flew towards Naraku with great speed. He put up a shield blocking the attack.

"You will have to do better than that." He grinned licking his lips. "You are going to taste delicious."

"You sick piece of shit." Kagome screamed.

Naraku then released a massive cloud of miasma that engulfed Kagome's body like slithering snakes. Kagome cringed as her skin burned from the toxic cloud and was about to release another attack when a whip struck it away. Then again towards Naraku cutting him in half. Hoard's of demons spewed out of his severed body along with more miasma. Another slash made contact with his body and Naraku screamed while disappearing into the darkness. Kagome's power died down as she realized Naraku had gone but still filled with anger. Confusion was evident on her face as to who attacked him. Then her eyes met gold and she gasped.

"You?" Was all she could say.

*********SESSHOMARU POV*********

Who is this intoxicating female demon standing before me? I thought as I stood before her mere inches away. She smelled like the ocean breeze with a hint of honey dew. Odd combination, but it meshed. I couldn't help but look at her long white hair and the two distinct blue strips. Her eyes the color of rain clouds. Her skin so pale it almost glowed. I was tempted to reach out and touch her skin to see if it was a soft and smooth as it looked. I mentally shook myself back to the issues at hand. I didn't have time for this. Why does she have such a large amount of power. Is this the Lady of the East?

"Who are you?"

 **WRITTER NOTE:**

 **HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE. STARTING TO GAIN MORE ACTION IN THE STORY LINE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I CAN TRY AND BETTER MY STORY. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

_*********SESSHOMARU POV*********_

 _Who is this intoxicating female demon standing before me? I thought as I stood before her mere inches away. She smelled like the ocean breeze with a hint of honey dew. Odd combination, but it meshed. I couldn't help but look at her long white hair and the two distinct blue strips. Her eyes the color of rain clouds. Her skin so pale it almost glowed. I was tempted to reach out and touch her skin to see if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. I mentally shook myself back to the issues at hand. I didn't have time for this. Why does she have such a large amount of power? Is this the Lady of the East?_

 _"Who are you?"_

**********CHAPTER 6*************

******WRITTER POV***********

Kagome stood there trying to hold her composure as Sesshomaru stood over with no facial expression as usual, asking her who she was. Then, without warning, she suddenly felt cold. A dark feeling washed over her body like a blizzards wind. She remembered this feeling. One can't forget that dark empty feeling of the frigid ice that half breed emanated.

'Cold? He's back!' She internally screamed. As she was about to react a huge black cloud engulfed her so fast she couldn't react quick enough. It spun and encircled her in its poisonous ominous pursuit like inner twinning vine like grasps. As it closed in tighter it squeezed the air out of Kagome's lungs pulling her away from Sesshomaru. She tried to scream out but was silenced as it continued to suck the air out of her suffocating her.

"Kagome!" screamed Kouga who came running down the hall towards the cloud of miasma.

'Kagome? That's her name?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kouga ran passed Sesshomaru and raised his hand, reaching into the miasma cloud for Kagome but withdrew it from the excruciating pain it caused. "We have to save her!" Kouga yelled. 'Don't worry Kagome I will save you.' Kouga thought standing there snarling with anger plastered all over his face as the cloud and the Lady of the East disappeared along with it.

"No…Kagome. Where are you?" Kouga spoke out load to know one. He stood there with a distant look at the spot she once stood. 'I had smelled her fear from party and came as quickly as possible but I was too late.'

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga demanded balling his fist. His teeth bared in anger.

"The hanyou took her." Sesshomaru responded coldly. Unaffected by what just happened but curious about the demoness.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I do." Spoke Madam as she appeared out of the shadows. "And we must get Lady Kagome back immediately." She spoke with a stern look on her face.

"Madam? Why would he take her?" Kouga asked with concern filled in his voice. Even though Kagome only saw him as a brother he still loved her. She was family.

"Lord Kouga that was the hanyou that killed her parents. He is a relentless and will do nothing to get her. He wants her for himself. With her power's he can become a full blood demon and rule over these lands. She is the prophecy they call Rebirth of a New Age. She will be the one that saves us all. But He has her now and we must save her before he completes his ritual."

"So, it is true? Kagome is the prophecy my grandfather spoke of?" Kouga asked amazement filling his voice and a bewildered look on his face.

As Madam was about to reply Sesshomaru turned around and left the two.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Madam?

"I have some things to sort through." Was his only reply as he disappeared down the hall.

*********SESSHOMARU'S POV WITH HIS BEAST*************

"Her name is Kagome? Where do I know her from? I have met this woman before, but where?"

-"She is the little girl you met 10 years ago." Replied to his beast nonchalantly.

"Hn. Impossible." Retorted Sesshomaru. His beast chuckled as it went back inside his subconscious.

"How can that be the same girl?" Sesshomaru asked out loud. She fascinated him. And he felt as if he craved her scent.

************WITH KAGOME***WRITTER POV******

"Gasp!" Kagome shot up. It was dark. Not the normal dark but pitch black. She gasped for air struggling to gain her composure. She shakily reached around for anything she could feel but found only hard smooth ground. Her whole body hurts. It felt like she was burned from head to toe. Her muscles ached and felt like stones were holding them down.

'Why is it so dark. I can't see anything.' Kagome thought as she searched around herself again for something, anything. 'Where am I?'

"Any…body th…there?" Kagome called out in a raspy voice as if she just swallowed sand. Her throat felt like it was dry and gritted. It hurt her to even breath let alone talk.

Kagome tried to look around again but still couldn't see anything. She waited a few moments then tried to stand. As she struggled to get up her knees began to buckle and she fell in a heap yelping in pain. She didn't give up. She tried again this time succeeding in standing on her feet but still wobbly. The pain was immense practically unbearable as she took a step forward only to be met with a hard jerk to her ankle.

'What?' Kagome thought to herself as she looked down not realizing she has a chain locked to her ankle. The pain had been so bad she didn't realize she was chained up.

"What is going on!?" Kagome screamed out at the top of her lungs. "Why am I here?" She continued to yell into the darkness. "Why…?"

Kagome sat back down and hugged her legs to her chest. Her hair fell around her like a blanket keeping her warm. Tears started to fall down her face as she tried to figure out why she was there. But she had no idea. She couldn't even tell where she was. Breaking the chain would be undoable considering it had magic on it keeping her from being able to use her magic or her strength.

"Why Kagome, you are looking ravishingly." A deep husky voice spoke out into the dark. "You smell…delicious."

"YOU!" growled Kagome looking around for where Naraku spoke from.

"Yes, little Kagome it is I. Naraku." He chuckled maliciously. "You will be mine." He spoke seductively this time next to Kagome's ear while running a finger threw her hair.

Kagome shook her head away from his touch hissing at him as she barred her fangs. "Don't touch me you filthy mutt." She spat.

"Now now Kagome. That is no way to treat your future mate. You and I will rule these lands as one. You will be the most powerful demoness in all the lands."

"No. Not with you, you sick piece of crap."

"You will change your mind eventually Kagome. In due time." He spoke as his voice faded with him leaving her all alone again.

Kagome let out a breath she was holding and continue to cry. Tears continued to fall like rivers to the floor. 'Will I ever see my friends again? Is this the life I am destined for?'

******WITH KOUGA******

"I found her scent. We must go now before it is gone." Kouga instructed his sister Kuri.

"I can't believe she was taken." Kuri sobbed sniffling as she brushed away the single tear that fell down her cheek. Her heart hurt for her friend knowing something terrible could be happening to her right now.

"She was taken because she is a prophecy. We have to save her before that whack job marks her." His growled filled with anger. 'If what Madam said is true Kagome is holding inside her the power that will save them all but right now it can be their demise if Naraku succeeds in making her submit to him.' Kouga thought to himself filled with worried but mostly the concern for Kagome's well being.

The two were traveling through the Eastern lands heading West following what little scent they could find of Kagome. It was faint but it was there just enough to trace. Miasma was infused with it making it difficult to follow.

"Whoever took her didn't want her found." Kouga whispered to himself as he sniffed the cool air.

"I will find her." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped down from a tree branch up above.

"Sesshomaru? No, I can handle this. She is of no concern to you, heartless bastard." Kouga snarled.

"She is the Lady of the East. I am allied with the East. It only makes sense I as Lord of the West rescue her from this danger." He responded as a matter of fact, but his real true intentions were to find out more about this girl. He felt something from her yet couldn't place what it was.

"And I am also allied with here and her friend." Kouga retorted back with pride.

This made Sesshomaru upset at Kouga's fondness of the girl. He barely knew the girl but felt possession over her life. Like he had to protect her and that is exactly what he was going to do.

"Fine. We will both go but your sister stays."

"What why?" Whinned Kuri.

"Because you are not needed." Sesshomaru replied in a rude kind of way. His tone never changing from its calm demeanor.

"Grrr." Was her only reply as she slumped to the ground and pouted.

"Kuri, go back and informed Madam what is going on as of now. You'll be safer there." Kouga kindly asked his sister as she stood up again. He walked over to her and gave her his biggest bear hug.

"Okay." Her voice saddened by the outcome. She missed her friend and wanted her back safely. She never knew that Kagome could be in so much danger because no one even knew of her existence or so she thought.

*******WITH KAGOME A WEEK LATER******

Kagome was still trapped and chained in the same place she woke up in. Her face covered in dirt and sweat was covered in a soulless look. Her clothes tattered and dirty looked like a heap of rags on her now. Once white hair now greyed. All together she looked like a homeless human living in slums.

"Are you ready to submit to me Lady Kagome." Cooed Naraku from the shadows.

"I will never." Responded Kagome in a raspy voice. Anger filled her words as she raised her head to look him dead in the face.

"That's too bad. Then I guess I will have to convince you another way." His sadistic voice hissed in frustration. He reached into his robe and pulled out an object.

"What are you doing." She hissed as she stood and got into a defensive position.

"You will see my sweet." Naraku licked his lips. "You will beg me to mark you soon enough."

"Never." Her eyes were plastered on Naraku's form never moving from his position in the room as she steadied her breathing, waiting for his next move.

Naraku walked to Kagome with confidence. His posture showing that he wasn't scared of her knowing her powers were bound by magic. As got in reach of her she lashed out at his face but missed. A barriers surrounded him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You can't harm me here Kagome. Phoenix demons don't have any abilities here." He chuckled lightly as he traced his finger down her face. "My sweat little Kagome, oh how delicious you will taste." Naraku licked his lips, his fangs showing now that he was mere inches from Kagome's face. He snapped his fingers and suddenly chains were wrapped around her wrist as well. Now she was stuck standing there in front of him unable to strike or defend herself. Naraku then took the object he was holding and showed Kagome. Her eyes grew massive when she saw what it was.

"No…" Kagome whispered when she realized what he held.

"So you know what this is do you?" Naraku said in a mocking tone. His eyes filled with eager lust for her to bend to his will. In his hands was a blade and not just any ordinary blade. "The Dagger of Souls. The one weakness your kind has. Shall we get started?"

"How did you get that?" Her voice filled with shock. Her eyes got wide and she knew what he planned to do. 'This isn't good.' Kagome thought to herself as she nervously bit her lip.

"Relax my sweat. Nothing will happen if you just say yes."

"I'd rather die!" she screamed.

"Then so be it." Naraku took the blade to her kimono. Slicing the front of it open, giving him visual view of her breast. Taking the blade again this time sliding it across the top of her right breast slowly. Instead of just slicing open her skin it burned her flesh away.

Kagome's screams echoed into the darkness. The pain she felt from the magic in the blade was so intense she wanted to pass out.

****KAGOME'S BEAST****

-"Release me." Kagomes beast spoke inside her head pleading for her to release it.

"I don't know how." Kagome whimpered. Her body could feel the poisonous fire seeping into her veins with each passing breath. She could hear her heart pumping inside her chest like thunder pounding against the clouds in a fiery rainstorm.

-"Let your soul go. Release your inner anger Kagome. Release your inner self you locked away when mom and dad died." Her beast pleaded. "Let the anger flow. Let your rage fuel you."

"I…" Kagome was about to respond when Naraku sliced her again this time he trailed the blade down her stomach. Her skin sizzled as it broke. Poisonous flames licked her flesh seeping into her veins. She screamed out in agony, thrashing internally with rage as the pain continued. Then without knowing it a wave of cool washed over her mind within as she let go. She released herself, her mind, and her beast. Liquid ice caressed her body in comfort as she blacked out.

 **~~~~This is chapter six. Sorry it took so long. Will continue to chapter 7. Thanks for reading :)~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

********INSIDE KAGOME'S MIND*************

I felt a warm glow filling my mind then a searing bright light. I struggled to open my eyes but succeeded eventually in forcing them open. Everything around me was lite up and I could see that I was not in the dark room I was once imprisoned. Beneath my body I was laying on top of lush green grass with white daisies infused. I could smell wild flowers and the start of spring in the air. I looked around and saw I was in the middle of a meadow surrounded by thick tree linings. A small creek flowed through the meadow winding back in forth like a ribbon flowing in the breeze. It was serene. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Birds chirping in the trees singing their songs and tunes to one another without a worry in the world.

'This place is so beautiful.' Was all I could think also realizing I didn't know where this place was. I went to stand but noticed my filthy shredded clothes from before were now gone and replace with a simple white and blue kimono. My hair was clean and my skin wasn't covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. I opened my kimono to see my chest only to be met with no marks. No cuts. Not a single wound. 'How? So many questions ran through my mind and no answers for them.'

I slowly moved my body till I was in a kneeling position. My muscles were a little sore and tense as if I had just awoken from a deep hundred year sleep. I concealed my aura as I tried to sense any other presence around. 'Nobody around for miles at least.' I slowly stood and walked over to the stream nearby and knelt down to wash my face. The cool fresh water felt amazing against my skin, refreshing. After I cleaned up I sat back down to think. 'What happened back in that room with Naraku? Everything is fuzzy after my beast took over.'

I decided not to ponder on it too much at this moment, the sun was setting and I needed to set up camp. 'Madam, don't worry I will make it home.'

*****WITH KOUGA AND SESSHOMARU A 3 DAYS EARLIER*************

"Kagome was here." Kouga said as he walked past smoldering pile of ash and bones, demon bones.

"So it appears." Sesshomaru replied as he stepped on a skull, crushing it beneath his feet. He was glancing around at the ruins searching for anything, any sign, that Kagome was still alive.

"Do you think she could have done this?"

"You know as much as I do." Sesshomaru continued to walk through the debris when he spotted something that caught his eye. He walked over to a pile of ash and pulled out a small blade. 'Hn. What is this?'

The blade's handle was carved out of bone with strange markings in it stained a deep red. The blade itself wasn't all that long maybe six inches. Seemed harmless but Sesshomaru had a feeling that this blade was important so he tucked it away into his clothes.

"We must keep moving and follow her scent. Its fresh heading North." Kouga implied.

"No. You go back. I will take care of this. You will only slow me down."

"What? I am going to help find her."

"Things have changed wolf. Leave or I will kill you."

Kouga was about to respond then hesitated knowing Sesshomaru was far more powerful then him. He decided to head back to the Eastern Lands and inform Kuri and Madam where they were at in their search so they didn't worry. Without another word Kouga turned and left.

'You better save her Sesshomaru.' Was Kouga's last thought as he sped off into the forest not once looking back.

Sesshomaru stood there staring at the forest opposite of where Kouga headed. 'I will find you, Kagome. I want to know more about you.' He spoke to himself in his own mind. His curiosity and amazement fueling him as well as a deep hint of fascination.

\- "She is strong. She would be a perfect match for us."

"Yes. She is powerful, but also…a mystery."

\- "Then let's find her before something bad happens." Barked his beast.

Sesshomaru growled in response as he summand his cloud he used to fly and took off North towards Kagome's scent. Still unsure as to why he felt so strongly on finding her. His senses told him he must find her. And his senses are never wrong thus far.

*******WITH KAGOME**********

Kagome was laying on her back in a thick patch of grass near the stream staring up at the stars. Her hair laid out in snowy white waves shimmering in the glow of the small fire next to her. She laid there thinking to herself about what has come to pass as of late. Her mind kept going back to those amber eyes she met so long ago. Something pulled inside her when she thought of him.

"Why can I not stop thinking about him? We are not even friends." Kagome spoke softly out loud asking herself a question she couldn't answer. 'Something inside me is calling for him…' She thought as she rolled over to face the flames next to her.

She softly stared into the soft ember glows, memorizing her as she listened to the bubbling of the stream not too far from where she laid. 'Beautiful…reminds me of…him.' She thought as she was slowly drifting off to sleep and before she knew it she was out.

*********KAGOME'S DREAM***********

Kagome felt a deep cold inside herself as she awoke to blackness. A deep fear arose within her as she realized where this place was and there, standing before her, was Naraku with his evil smirk.

'Not again.' She thought anger seeping into her internal words. 'How am I back in this place with him?' Then light erupted around her. A bright blue and pure white flaming hot light. It engulfed all around her eating everything insight yet it didn't harm her. It swirled and flared in its deadly beauty, glowing and dancing in reflection to her pale white skin. Within the flaming burst of heated power, Naraku screamed in agony. The flames continued to eat at him, freezing then burning him. His flesh ripped and singed from his bones then his bones began to fade away as well till there was nothing left of him. Just as quickly as the flames appeared they were gone. All that was left was a huge white bird with blue fire surrounding it and the piles of ash and ruins all around her.

'What was that?' Kagome thought as she stood there staring at the huge white bird. Its beak was an ebony black and razor sharp just like its claws adorning its massive talons. Its body covered in furry feathers white as clouds with a deep blue flaming tale. Its eyes were a piercing silver that shimmered in its emanating light coming off of its flames.

"My Lady. You have released me from within. I am your beast, Pyrite."

"I didn't know the power of my beast was so intense. Are we not supposed to be one?' Kagome was in awe. Her beast was a massive powerful griffin with a giant tale. Ten tails to be exact. Each one different shade of blues. 'Gorgeous.' She thought as she stared wearily at her beast in awe.

"I couldn't be one with you when you summoned me because of the knifes poison that was running through your veins. It restricted me from connecting to you completely but now it is gone. Once you have awoken me fully, you have awoken another part of yourself. I am the part of you within yet when summoned I become the extended part of you as well. You will be much stronger now." Then Pyrite swirled into a spinning orb of fire flying at Kagome reentering her as she fainted from the exhaustion caused by the knifes poison. A peaceful calm darkness swept over her from the strain of her body fighting against the burning poison.

****END DREAM*****

Kagome awoke in the same field she fell asleep, batting her eyes against the rising sun before her coming from the west.

"Ow. Well I guess it is time to get home." She groaned as she crawled out of bed and stood. Her body still ached from the other night using her beast to kill Naraku.

'At least he is dead. My parent's deaths have their justice finally at last.' Kagome had a feeling of relief as the threat for her was finally over. As she was about to pack up a strong aura hit her senses hard. She knew this demon and something inside her was relieved in it being him.

*****WITH SESSHOMARU*****

Sesshomaru had traveled all night to reach Kagome by morning. He was eager to see how she escaped Naraksu. Remembering all the ash and debris showed him something powerful had hit that place. 'Could it have been her? She is more powerful then I thought.' He thought to himself as he came apon the clearing Kagome was residing in. He saw her form standing near the stream, facing him, as if expecting him to show. He effortlessly landed next to her and she slowly raised her head to him to acknowledge his presence. 'Her face?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, a little surprised.

"You are alright Lady…Kagome." Sesshomaru hesitated at the name still a tad embarrassed that she had held her identitiy from him since childhood. He looked her face over, inspecting every inch as he noticed two dark blue stripes adorned her cheeks pointing downward from her eyes and a single black ring on her forehead, void of color.

"Yes. M'Lord Sesshomaru. I am just fine. But I would love to get home and recover in my own bed. I am still a little weak." Kagome was still shocked to see him there. 'Why was he searching for me and why is he staring at my face?' She pondered suspiciously.

"Then let's be off. It should take about three days from here." Sesshomaru instructed. He summoned his cloud pulling Kagome onto it without warning. His arm wrapped around her waist as it lifted into the sky.

****SESSHOMARU'S POV***********

Her warmth under my hand felt like fire, not a hurtful burn, but a nice sensational burn. I couldn't help but glance at her as I had her pressed against me now blushing with her head slightly turned away from. I could feel her nervousness radiating off her in waves. Her heart was pounding fast and hard within her chest. 'Was she scared of me?' I couldn't help but wonder. Then again most feared me, Lord of the Western Lands.

"Um. Do you have to hold me the whole way Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard her squeak out the question as I realized I was still holding her waist with her still pressed firmly against me.

I couldn't help but quickly release her from my grip and soon missed the warmth that once covered me. 'What was I thinking? I am not one of showing affection. That is for the humans.'

"How did you escape?" I asked her and her head snapped up.

"I burned it all down." She said lifting her head with pride.

"Burned? Yes, I saw that, but how?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did you burn it down?"

"My beast. She took over and destroyed everything around us. Anything with his horrid scent on it." She spoke coldly then faced away again staring out into the open.

"I see. It took over and destroyed Naraku? For good this time?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. And I enjoyed every second of it." I could hear anger now filling her voice.

"Then we shall celebrate your victory." I suggested. 'This could be a good opportunity to better get to know the Lady of the East.'

"Celebrate? You don't like parties Sesshomaru." She was now looking at me wide eyes with her grey blue eyes. A slight smirk appeared on her face. 'Is she mocking me?'

"I can make…an exception." I couldn't help but inwardly smirk as I set my plans to win her for my own. I didn't know why I couldn't connect the dots before. There was always something different about the girl and now I know why. She fascinated me to no end. She could be the one and my instincts never failed me before.

"Well, thank you Lord Sesshomaru. That is very kind of you." She had a big smile on her face. It was a beautiful smile with pearly white fangs. Something about her spoke purity. 'A demon pure?' I couldn't help but chuckle internally to myself and yet it seemed right. She was different.

******WRITTER POV********

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed due East for the next eight hours. The sun was setting behind the mountains as the stars started to come out. The sky was covered in shades of purple and pink hues as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains completely.

Kagome suggested they stop to rest for the night and eat. She was hungry due to lack of food consumption the past few days. Honestly, she didn't remember last time she actually ate. They gently landed with Kagome hoping off the cloud first onto dirt with Sesshomaru right behind her. He put them next to a small river with fish in it so Kagome could get some food for herself.

Kagome started to dress down so not to soak all her clothes. Sesshomaru stood adjacent to her, side glancing her as she did.

"What are you looking at Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him with a smirk as Sesshomaru turned away a slight blush across his face.

"Nothing of importance." He replied coldly.

"Sure." She chuckled as she stepped into the cold water. Kneeling down towards the water, her hair flowed out around her laying on top of the water. Gently placing her hands into the water, she closed her eyes and sensed out the fish within the water. Then using her magic, she shot spears of ice into the water towards the fish killing them instantly.

"Shall we eat?" Kagome pipped up holding the fish.

Sesshomaru had started a small fire to warm her and cook the fish she had caught. They sat there staring into the flames silently chewing their food until she spoke.

"Why did you come for me Sesshomaru?"

"You are the ruler of the East. It is my duty to help my late father's ally's." He simply replied with one arm resting on a knee as he sat across from her not once looking up from the fire.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome softly replied. Her eyes looking straight at him. She looked over his figure, inspecting his posture. 'He looks so strong yet…sad. Why would he be sad?'

"No need to thank me."

Kagome nodded in response as she finished her food and sprawled out on the grass facing the fire. Sesshomaru not once moved from his prior position as she drifted off to sleep. All the while not noticing two amber eyes staring at her as she fell into slumber knowing that for once in some time she could sleep soundly.

*****Sorry chapter 7 took so long. hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!******


	8. Chapter 8

****WRITER POV******

Kagome awoke to the bright light of the sun the next day. She could feel its warm rays wash over her face slowly as it rose up into the sky. She stretched her arms and legs out, squinting her face then yawning.

'That was the best nights rest I have had in a long time.' She thought with a pleasant smile.

She looked around then spotted Sesshomaru still sitting in the same place he was when she fell asleep. He sat there perfectly posed with suns light shining down on him emanating a serene glow around him. He looked so perfect with his long silver hair flowing around him in the slight breeze. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was meditating.

'He looks so peaceful, at ease. Yet I can sense his anger. Something in him feels angry and bitter. But why?' Kagome pondered on that for minute before she heard him speak out to her.

"We need to leave soon."

"Yes, of course. Let me wash up and we can go." She said with a big smile and happiness evident in her voice. She gave him a friendly smile as she got up and turned to walk toward the river.

****AT THE RIVER

Kagome washed her face and hands off. She sat there for a moment staring into the water. Suddenly she realized her hair had more blue streaks in it and her eyes were a deeper blue grey. She had changed again. Not much but slightly.

'Must be from releasing my inner beast. Hmm.'

She slowly moved her claw tipped hand threw her beautiful long hair. Soft to the touch. 'I wonder how many more times my appearance will change?'

Unbeknownst to her a pair of amber eyes were watching her carefully.

*****SESSHOMARU POV******

I decided to follow Kagome to the river, covering my aura and scent so she couldn't sense me. She intrigued me with her carefree cheerful personality. It seemed nothing got her down and after everything she went through she was still happy and carefree. She sat at the river's edge with her legs folding beneath her and her head facing down looking at her reflection. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was perfect her skin glowed. She smelled so heavenly. I could smell her scent change again yet still similar to what it was before. It was if she is changing every time I see her. Intriguing.

'Why am I so fascinated by this girl? She's just another female.'

*****WRITER POV******

Sesshomaru continued to stand there quietly watching Kagome touching her hair and staring at her reflection. Then as she stood up he turned around and walked back to where they camped.

Kagome stood up brushing off her knees of dirt. Then she ripped off a piece of her kimono at the hem and used it to tie her hair up in a high pony tail. A few loose strands framed her face. When she was finished she started back towards Sesshomaru so they could leave.

****AT CAMP

"Are you ready?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked Kagome up and down.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled at him. "Cheer up Sesshomaru. Its a beautiful day."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to cheer up." He huffed.

Kagome chuckled at Sesshomaru's remark about being cheerful.

He shrugged it off while summoning his cloud under his feet. Kagome stepped up onto it right behind him. She stood next to him as they rose into the sky far above the trees below them. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's back as his hair flowed behind him in the wind. He was calm and still. Not once moving as they sore past miles of forest.

He is strong. Kagome knew this. But he wasn't known to be a very kind Lord. The stories heard of him would make even the most evil of demon's shiver in fear at his name, but here she was, traveling with him and there was nothing scary about him that she could see.

"How far till we reach the Eastern Boarders?" Kagome asked while yawning.

"A few hours at most."

"Why are you so quiet Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while looking over at the demon lord.

"Thinking." A cold reply came from his lips.

"May I ask what about? You seemed troubled." Kagome gently placed her hand on his right shoulder from behind. Concern laced her words.

'Why do I care how he feels?' She thought to herself confused.

"I said nothing." Sesshomaru glanced back at her then turned his back to continue in his thoughts.

"Humph. Okay." Kagome shrugged removed her hand then faced away from him.

*****SESSHOMARU'S POV*******

As we headed East I couldn't help but think of all that has transpired in the last few weeks. How much pain and suffering she must have endured and still she acts as if nothing happened. She is strong in body and in mind. I couldn't help but ponder on what was to come once she was home. Would she forget about me? Will she find her soul mate like the prophecy has spoken of? I continued to look out into the open not wanting to make small talk or eye contact with her. I can't be seen as weak and caring.

"We are almost to the boarder."

"Oh good." Her cheery voice rang in my ears. Her voice was soft but vibrant. I really enjoyed listening to her.

"I will keep my promise. The Western Lands will celebrate your victory. It is tradition."

"Then we will celebrate. A huge feast sounds amazing after not eating much for so long." I looked back at her to see her smiling at me.

I couldn't help but glance at her plump lips. Her fangs slightly gleaming in the sun. her hair was as unique as ever. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers threw it. I felt the urge to press my lips against hers. I found myself finding excuses to stay near her. I wanted her. But she could never want someone like me.

*****KAGOME POV*****

I couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru was staring at me. What was he looking at? Did I have something on my face. I mentally made a face at myself for thinking that. No, he is probably just looking past me not at me. As I thought that I couldn't help but notice his lips turned up just enough to notice a smirk. One fang revealed itself to me so slightly under those masculine lips.

'Did I just think that?'

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I knew I was blushing. I tried looking away to hide it but I knew he already saw.

'Why am I blushing?' I couldn't help but touch my cheek as I stared out below us.

*****WRITER POV*******

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome blushing then trying to hide it. Her eyes were filled with thought as if something bothered her.

'Why is she blushing?' Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he reached out to touch her arm. Then without even realizing what he was doing he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers while pulling her in closer to him.

'What!?' Kagome screamed in her head. She was about to move back but then she just melted into his arms. Instead of stopping him she responded by kissing him back. His lips were so soft yet firm, masculine. They tasted like nothing she ever tasted before and all she wanted was more as she leaned further into the kiss.

'Why am I kissing her? What is happening?' Sesshomaru thought as he pressed himself against her body harder. Her chest firmly pressed against him sending waves of heat washing over him. He didn't know what compelled him to kiss her. He didn't know what this fuzzy sensation was flowing through him. 'Could it be that we are kissing high above the ground?'

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued their kiss until finally they parted for air. Kagome's eyes looked up at Sesshomaru's with a dreamy look in them. She had a hazed look across her face of heated passion. Sesshomaru stared back into Kagome's eyes with a very slight yet gentle look. His hot breath hitting her skin with them being in such close proximity.

'Her face is…beautiful.' He thought as he studied every part of her face.

'I can't be falling for him…can I?' Kagome wondered as she observed his calm gentle demeanor in his facial expression. 'He has dreamy golden orbs for eyes. They look like melting flames.'

Sesshomaru then turned away from her and continued staring out into the open. Kagome was left staring at the back of his head now confused.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome asked herself confused and now slightly hurt.

*****KAGOME'S POV*****

What was that about? Why isn't he talking? I felt confused on what just happened but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. Maybe it was just an accident. Spur of the moment thing. I decided to just forget about it. I can't let some male control my emotions. I have more important matters to worry about.

We traveled until sun down and then made camp. I was relieved cause I wanted to get away from him yet I still wanted to be near him. The feelings he left me feeling were driving me mad and I needed alone time from him. By the time we reached the ground the moon was out. I jumped off and headed straight to the nearest watering hole which this time was a hot spring.

'Yes. Finally, some hot water to loosen my strained muscles." I stripped my clothes off slowly, then folded them and placed them on a nearby rock. I looked around at my surroundings and decided it best to hide my scent. It was peaceful here and everything seemed surreal. Tons of orange and yellow flower patches surrounded the area and a few cherry blossom trees were shedding their pink flowers. Some of them landed on the steaming hot water, floating on top gracefully.

"Magical…"

***WRITER POV*****

Kagome walked over to the edge and slid her feet into the hot steamy water. She shivered at the warmth that covered her. She completely submerged herself up to her mid chest then swam across to the other side of the spring. Finding a sitting rock, she sat down and looked up at the moon coming up over the mountains.

"Who am I in this world?" She asked out loud to know one. The only one listening seemed to be just the sky itself. Stars twinkled in the sky as the moon stared to change from its white glow to a deep blue. "The moon...It is changing." Her voice was trembling. Kagome continued to star up at the sky. The moon was getting higher and higher into the night sky, glowing a brighter blue as it did. Everything illuminated in its light including her and that's when things got weird. Kagome's skin started to emanate a bright blue light. She screamed out into the night as pain started to form in her back. Her bones began to crack and break in her spine and ribs. She screamed out again as her blood felt like it was on fire burning her inside and out.

\- 'This is the beginning of your rebirth Kagome. Your body is changing and will continue to change until your soul mate and you reconnect. You are being reborn as you get closer to the first moon of your eighteenth birthday.' The voice of a women spoke calmly with compassion. She sounded wise and older, but not familiar.

\- 'Who are you? What is happening to me?' Kagome cried out inside her own mind as she bent over in agony.

\- 'It'll all be over soon sweet child. Soon.' Then the voice faded away and Kagome was left alone.

Soon after the pain stopped and Kagome breathed heavily with her head down. Taking in quick breaths that eventually slowed to steady intake. Her whole body was shaking whilst still sitting on the rock submerged in the hot spring. The moon had returned to its original appearance up in the sky. Kagome lifted her head to look around but saw that everything was still the same. She flinched a little from a burning numbness from her back. She tried to feel her back with her hand and noticed what felt like scars, lesions.

*****KAGOME'S POV******

After the pain left my back still throbbed from the burning sensations. I felt a new power inside myself, something strong. A new energy filled my whole body and I felt a lot stronger. I had no idea what just happened but whatever it was it altered me again and made me feel good.

I finished washing up and got dressed. I was hesitant to head back to camp where Sesshomaru was. What would I say to him? Would he notice the change? I didn't want to face him about what had happened between us earlier. Maybe he forgot about it already. He's Lord of the Western Lands. He loves no one and cares for no one.

*****WRITTER POV*****

Kagome arrived back at camp and noticed a fire was started and meat was cooking over it. Sesshomaru sat nearby under a grand old tree with one knee up and his arms crossed on his chest. His head looked up at she entered the clearing from the opposite end. They made eye contact briefly then Kagome turned her head away.

"I am going to bed." Kagome mumbled as she sprawled out next to the fire not bothering to eat. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked sensing a change within her. His eyes slit gently as he glanced at her form laying on the ground before him.

"Nothing. I am tiered is all. The spring was refreshing." She replied nonchalantly then rolled over to her side and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru continued to sitting where he was not saying anything as she started to drift off to sleep. 'She is hiding something from me. Did I offend her?'

Sesshomaru decided to forget it and forced that kiss to the back of his mind. He was going to bring her home and throw her gathering as tradition in celebrating victory. Then he closed his eyes, leaning his head back he fell into a calm state of mind.

******Sorry for the wait. :)


End file.
